Sweet Thing
by Igloos.Are.Adorable
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet at a Hogwarts reunion through their daughters, Beth and Dawn. Hermione is divorced from Ron Weasley and Draco is widowed by Daphne Greengrass. They are brought together by Beth, but by the secret behind her they could be torn apart
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. What's going on? I just got bored and wanted to invent some people and here we are. Let me know if I should continue. This should not affect 'A Simple Haircut'. I'm still working on that one, but I wanted to try something new.**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I actually own something! Let's see; I own Dawn and Beth and Drew. I'll probably invent some other kids; children of Zabini and Nott and Goyle and the one that Lavender's pregnant with. What do you want her kids name to be? Let me know in a review. Please?**

**--KittensGotClaws**

Chapter One

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_I am pleased to inform you that the Hogwarts semi-annual Alumni Ball will be taking place on June 23. However this year will be a little different. _

_You will arrive at Hogwarts on the twenty-third at 12- o'clock noon, as planned, but your family will be accompanying you. You will be residing at Hogwarts for two-weeks doing activities and reacquainting yourself with your classmates. You will receive further details when you arrive at your assigned quarters. _

_Hope you can join us,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Beth! I am not in the mood to play hide-and-go-seek, Beth!" called Hermione Granger to her five-year old daughter.

"Mummy! You're no fun!" Beth pouted, crawling out from underneath her mother's bed. Hermione sighed.

"Sweetheart, I don't have time to play games. We have to apparate to Hogsmeade in five minutes. I need you to make sure you have everything you'll need." She reasoned, pacing around her bedroom grabbing this and that and cramming it into a duffel bag. "Do you have Basket? Bring your suit case in here so I can help you check."

The little girl shrugged, skipping to her room and coming back with a bright pink rolling duffel, along with a Hello Kitty backpack hanging off her shoulders. The head and arms of a stuffed panda with pink spots stuck out, its arms flopping around when Beth skipped.

"Okay, mum, I'm ready," she exclaimed. She climbed up onto her mum's bed, humming and bobbing her head up and down to the rhythm. Her fire truck-red curls bounced around her face, tickling her nose, and making her giggle.

Hermione was mumbling to herself and counting things on her fingers. She looked at her wrist watch and bit her lip. "Okay, we'll just have to wing it. Come here, darling."

Hermione grabbed the duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder, grabbed her own rolling suit case and reached out her other hand for Beth. Beth crawled over to the edge of the bed and hopped down onto the floor. She gripped the handle of her suit case with both hands and dragged it over to her mum, who was standing waiting, tapping her foot impatiently and holding out her hand. Beth grabbed her mom's hand and closed her eyes tight.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Now, Dawn, I want you to listen to me, alright, and listen well. You are to stay by my side at all times, alright. If you run off, I will have a heart attack and you don't want your old man to suffer, now do you?"

"No, Daddy," replied the small blonde girl standing before a squatting Draco Malfoy. He was holding her tiny hands in his own and she shook her head, causing her causing her straight, medium lengthed blond hair to flair out, before resting on her shoulders once more. A pink bow adorned her pretty thin locks and Malfoy smiled at his daughter.

"Good. Now when we get to Hogwarts, I want you to never let go of my hand, okay?" He emphasized, watching her facial expression. She smiled at him. Her teeth were tiny and spaced so the there were little spots of black between her little white teeth.

"Okay!" she squealed. Malfoy chuckled and stood up, grabbing a huge beige suitcase and a smaller, purple one.

"Come on, take my hand." Draco instructed, holding out his enormous fist. Dawn watched her own teeny palms disappear into those of her fathers and closed her eyes tight.

Dawn felt herself being squeeze through a tight tube and she thought, _If this tube is small for me, it must be really small for daddy. _She giggled at the thought and opened her eyes when she felt herself hit ground. Draco looked down at her smiling.

"What's so funny? He asked.

They were in the middle of a gravelly road. It was rather abandoned, and it made Draco a little anxious? _They were supposed to arrive at noon, right? It is the twenty-third, isn't it?_

"Name," spoke a small man in trousers and a t-shirt with _Hogwarts Staff _written on it. _Ah_, Draco thought, _so they're muggle-izing the place now, are they. _

"Professor Flitwick, you've known me for thirteen years." Draco noted. The professor check something off, and looked up at Malfoy, smiling.

"Still the same old Malfoy, I see. Just head a little ways down toward that hill and you'll see Professor Slughorn; he'll be taking your luggage to your suite. And then a little more ways down there should be a huge crowd and a limited number of carriages. Enjoy." The professor smiled once more and Draco smiled back.

Draco wandered down the rocky path, looking for his old Potions Master and holding up his daughter every time she tripped. He had to stifle laugh when he looked at her, her small feet clumsy and unaccustomed to the hard terrain.

Draco had now found Professor Slughorn and had only offered him a small nod of the head rather than a conversation. He handed his professor his suit cases and watched as he placed the on top of the wooden booth, and disappear.

He walked a little more; the streets felt deserted and it made him feel a little nervous. When he looked ahead, it appeared as though the road had ended. Curious, he quickened his pace. There, at the bottom of the hill was a crowd the size of a small island. Hogsmeade looked like one of those dusty cowboy towns that he had seen in the movies. Not that he would ever admit to watching those movies. People were weeping and laughing and hugging and kissing and Draco suddenly felt claustrophobic and he pulled Dawn closer to him. Dawn couldn't make out her father's expression. And it scared her.

As he made his way down the hill, some people gave him weird looks, but most gave him slaps on the back. He made his way through the swarm; not exactly sure of what he was looking for. He saw Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil sobbing into each other's hair and he rolled his eyes. Theodore Nott and his wife, Padma, were trying to calm a wailing newborn.

He stumbled his way to the curve, and almost tripped over a sniffling curly-haired redhead. Dawn looked down at her and wiggled her grip out of her fathers, leaning down over the crying child. She was not much younger then Dawn herself.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concernedly. The little girl shook her head, a few more tears escaping. Her knee was cut and bruised and Dawn cooed over the little girl, putting a sympathetic arm around her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. Look here, see, my daddy can fix it. He can fix anything."

Dawn beamed up at her father, and he sighed, crouching down. "Where does it hurt?" he asked, and then he felt stupid because it was rather obvious. The little girl pointed to her knee. Draco took out his wand and muttered a healing spell. The two girls watched in amazement as the blood was sucked back into the wound and the bruises vanished.

"Wow!" The little girl exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Malfoy's neck. "Thanks Mister! My name's Beth, what's yours?" Beth asked, turning towards Dawn.

"My name is Dawn Malfoy, and this is my daddy, Draco Malfoy. I used to have a mummy but she died when I was little. I can't even remember her." There wasn't a trace of sadness in the little girl's voice, and Draco smiled at his daughter's strength. Normally she would burst into tears if anyone even said the word 'mum' she would promptly burst into tears.

"My mum and dad got a divorce, so I just live with my mum now. My papa married a woman named after a color. Can you believe that? Her name is _Lavender_ and she is the biggest ditz I've ever met. The only thing I like about visiting is I get to see my brother, Drew. Mummy said he was gonna be here this week so maybe we can all play together. He's only two though, so he cries a lot and gets tired all the time and has to take naps. My mum used to make me take naps but now I just read. I read all about the place we're going to today and my mum said it's the most magical place in the world and…" Beth blabbed on and on and Dawn listened with an interested look on her face.

Draco looked back and forth at the two little girls in amazement. Dawn didn't have many friends because she was a little shy and the only people she saw every day was himself, the house elves, and his mother, Narcissa.

"Anyway, my mum is probably looking for me right now. She is going to be very angry but when she finds out I made a friend she'll be so happy. Hey, mister. Do you think I could play with Dawn sometime? Please? And thanks again for fixing my knee." Beth pulled Malfoy down to her level and gave him another hug.

"Get your hands off my daughter, Malfoy," growled a voice from behind them. Malfoy whipped around to find the whole Golden Trio clan standing behind him.

There was Potter and Weaselette, with two spitting images of Harry himself, along with a redheaded girl who looked exactly like Ginny. A panic-stricken Granger, and a very pissed off Ron, who looked about ready to kill Malfoy if it wasn't for the children surrounding them and a very pregnant Lavender holding onto his arm. A little boy with dirty-blond hair stood in the middle of them all, sucking his thumb.

Hermione looked at the look on Ron's face. She gestured for Beth to come to her, but Beth stood still, her hands still around Malfoy.

"Mummy, look. I made a friend. Her name is Dawn, and this is her daddy, Draco. When I fell down he fixed up my knee. It was so _cool_!" Draco thought he saw a hint of a smile on Granger's face. He smiled at her, but she only frowned back at him, and chewed on the inside of her cheek. Beth unwound her hands from Draco's neck and had grabbed Dawn's hand, bringing her forward.

Harry and Ginny stared incredulously at the small blond girl, Lavender was watching Beth, and Hermione and Ron were staring at Malfoy. Hermione had an optimistic look on her face, while Ron had one that suggested murder.

"Look, Dawn this is Drew. I was just telling you about him. And that's my daddy. And those are my cousins, James, Albus, and Lily. They're older then us though, so I don't play with them very much."

Draco stood up, dusting off his pants. He nodded toward Hermione.

"Granger," he acknowledged. Hermione hesitated.

"Malfoy."

**What'd ya think? This chapter is rather long for me, dontcha think? Review please, it really helps.**

**--Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

**What is up my amazing readers?!? Here is the next chapter for 'Sweet Thing'. If you haven't already done so, please check out my other story 'A Simple Haircut'. Thanks so much. **

**IMPORTANT!!! – I need suggestions on the name of the baby Lavender's pregnant with. Okay, that's all. You can read now. **

**--KatlyKate**

Chapter Two

Hermione and Draco walked along the gravelly path towards the castle. Ron and Harry had accompanied their wives, seeing as they were both pregnant. Ginny wasn't as lage as Lavender, but they still didn't fancy walking half a mile to Hogwarts.

The feel of the trail beneath them was unusual, because when they had walked along it in school it was covered in snow. Beth and Dawn were a few meters ahead, playing tag and inspecting interesting rocks the found along the way.

"So," Malfoy said, breaking the silence, "how's it going?" He asked. Hermione laughed, then shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. How about you?" She looked up into his face and for once didn't see hatred or disgust. She saw hesitation and weariness.

"As good as expected, I suppose." A comfortable silence followed, and they watched their daughters squeal and laugh the cute little girl laughs that were nothing more than a shrill wail. Beth had found a worm and was now playfully chasing Dawn around, holding her arm out. Malfoy chuckled. He had never seen his daughter so…alive, and child-like.

Because her mother died at such a young age, Dawn was forced to grow up quickly; too quickly for the likes of Draco. Dawn didn't have many friends either; only the little Zabini boys, Nicolas and Jason. But even that wasn't enough. He'll be damned if the oldest, Jason, was going to kneel down and play house with Dawn and her dolls. There were quite a few questions tickling the tip of his tongue, but he kept his mouth shut, not taking his eyes of his daughter.

"So where's your wife?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from the children and looking up at him again. She saw his shaky intake of breath but his expression was unreadable.

"She, uh, she died two years ago," he revealed softly. He looked away from Hermione's wide eyes and back at his daughter. Thank god she didn't resemble her in any way or everything would be that much harder to let go.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione started, feeling like an ass. She now remembered reading about that event in the Daily Profit and she could've smacked herself on the forehead for how inconsiderate she felt.

She thought she saw a faint smile brush across Draco's lips, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Don't worry about it. I got over it a long time ago." A slight breeze blew around them. It ruffled Draco's hair and whipped Hermione's around her face. She tucked some curly locks behind her ear and folded her arms across her chest.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" Hermione asked, looking at him with curious eyes. _What happened to the prick I had come to know and hate? _

Draco gave a small smirk. _Granger just has to know everything has to know everything, doesn't she?_ "Complications during child birth," he replied shortly, hoping she took it as the end of the conversation. Hermione put a small hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Malfoy. That's awful, I'm so sorry." She tried to make her voice sound soothing, because who wanted to confess that their wife and unborn child died to a person who had been considered an enemy for the past thirteen years. It surprisingly worked.

"Yeah," Malfoy grunted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "But what about you and Weasley, huh? What happened to the two of you after Beth was born?" Hermione turned her eyes away from him and towards the girls once more.

"I don't really know. There just wasn't any passion to begin with. Just that one time," she hesitated, "with him was in the heat of the moment. And then we had to get married because I was," she hesitated again, "I was pregnant. And then after Beth was born, I don't know. We just couldn't get together again. He isn't too good in bed in the first place." Draco looked at her incredulously. "Don't tell him I said that though; to you of all people." She gave a soft laugh.

There were a few moments when they just walked beside each other in silence, watching the little girls in front of them chase after a purple butterfly. "And then," Hermione continued, "Lavender came along. I was never good at," she made her fingers into air quotes, "'seducing' men anyway. And then we got a divorce." Draco snorted; Hermione gave him a funny look. "What?" she asked.

"The thing you said about 'seducing men'; completely untrue." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sensing you know something I don't," she implied, folding her arms across her chest again.

"Theodore Nott and Dean Thomas were madly in love with you. That's why Dean went out with Ginny, to make you jealous. That's also why they were hanging out so much in sixth year. So they could, I don't know, be perverts together and what not." Hermione rolled her eyes, dismissing the subject.

"Anyways, we got a divorce and a year later Drew was born. I love him to death, but it's hard being around Ron and Lavender. Not for the reasons you think," she added when he saw him raise his eyebrows.

They walked in silence some more, wondering if the path they were wandering had been this long when they were in school. Suddenly, Beth and Dawn both screamed, and disappeared over another hill. Hermione and Draco gave each other a panicked look, and then ran forward.

Dawn and Beth stood before the huge Quidditch Pitch, watching a few players in robes fly around like birds, their cloaks flying out behind them like tails.

"HI!" yelled Beth, waving her whole arm, jumping up and down. A few of the players stopped, hearing the huge noise produced by such a small little girl. A few of them chuckled and waved back. Beth turned to her mother. "Oh, mummy. This place is great!" she exclaimed, running off toward where Hagrid was, feeding another hippogriff. Dawn followed close behind.

"Hey Granger?" Malfoy called. She turned toward him. Her expression was mixed; like she felt like laughing crying and yelling all at the same time. "I'm sorry if I offended you or anything," Hermione raised an eyebrow, "by healing Beth's knee. I probably should've asked you or something first." Draco looked down sheepishly and the laughter side of Hermione's expression took over.

When she pulled herself together, she simply stated, "Malfoy; apologizing. Who knew it was possible." Draco rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. He looked over at Dawn and Beth, who were sitting on the back of the hippogriff, petting it and cooing over it as though it was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Hagrid was chuckling to himself and waved at Hermione. He looked at Draco curiously, but shook his head.

Draco felt slightly panicked at the sight of seeing Dawn on a hippogriff. It brought back unpleasant memories from third year. "Dawn!" He called. Dawn looked up and waved at her father. Hermione touched Draco's arm and shook her head.

"It's okay, Malfoy. Let her be."

**So, what did you guys think? Tell me about it in a review. Don't forget: I need name suggestions for the baby Lavender is pregnant with. I felt kind of evil writing this chapter because I just thought up the most amazing and shocking of cliff hangers there ever has been thought up for later chapters!!! Hahahahaha!!! Wait and see you guys.**

**--Kat The Kat Who Is Also A Part Time Author**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry! I need to hurry up and finish this Fic because you guys are mad at me for temporarily discontinuing 'A Simple Haircut.' It will be finished, so don't fret. **

**--The Author**

Chapter Three

Hermione had a suffocating hold on Beth's hand. "_Ow, _mother," Beth hinted, but it did nothing. Hermione just wanted to get to the suite in one piece. Go to dinner, in one piece, and then go to bed, in one piece. And she wanted to repeat that process, until they returned home to her comfortable cottage. She couldn't do that, if Beth was running off in the direction of the general whole wide world.

Beth, however, wanted to explore. She needed an excuse to get out of her mother's hold. She looked around thoughtfully, and then it hit her. "Mum, I have to pee," she lied. Lying came rather naturally to her now (Ron had taught her) and it was easier than brushing her teeth.

Hermione sighed, stopping in her tracks and looking around. They were in a deserted corridor. She only had the directions the house elf had given her, and a vague memory of the Hogwarts layout. She continued walking. "We're almost at our room. You can use the loo there. Beth's eyes widened. She was good at acting too.

"I have to go now, Mum!" she whined. Hermione stopped walking again and turned around to face her daughter, unconsciously letting go of her hand. Beth crossed her legs and faked a desperate expression.

"What do you expect me to do Beth? I can't just conjure up a toilet!" Hermione wailed, exasperated, using wild hand gestures to prove her point. Beth looked at her, frustrated.

"Well, I don't know mum, I'm only…say. What's that over there?" She asked, squinting and pointing a tiny finger. Hermione turned around, only to see nothing. When she turned to face her daughter, Beth was gone. Hermione huffed and stamped her foot like a three year-old. She blew a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Damn Ronald," she grunted, continuing on her way to the suite she had been assigned.

Finally, she came across an old fashion door. It was shaped in an archway, made of dark wood. It had a brass door handle, and a name plate that read, _Hermione Granger and Family_. She tucked the map she had been given in her back pocket and tugged at the handle. The door opened with ease and inside was possibly the most beautiful chamber she had ever seen.

The room was circular and painted a pale gold. There was a small, walk-in closet off to one side and a huge circular bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were silk and were a soft maroon color. Next to the bed was a nightstand and on the other side there was a dresser. Both were a dark wood that matched the door. There were two doors off to the side, and Hermione walked toward them.

The door on the left was another small bedroom. It contained a canopy bed and a dresser, the same as Hermione's room. She assumed this room was for Beth. There was also a small closet off to the side.

The door on the right was a magnificent bathroom with a tub the size of a swimming pool and a shower ten feet wide. The shower had nozzles placed all around the walls. The counter was white marble with two sinks and a bedside cabinet on each side. There was a long mirror on the wall above the counter. There was another door which contained only a toilet and next to the door by the shower was a full length mirror with jewel incrusted in the molding. It was possibly the most beautiful set of rooms she had ever seen.

Hermione walked back into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. Her suit case lay empty and she assumed all her things had been put away, along with Beth's. Ah, Beth. Hermione reached into her boot for her wand and pulled it out, twirling it around and sighing. "_Accio Beth Anita Granger_," she said calmly. And then she waited. A dull scream could be heard. And then it got louder, and louder. The door burst open and Beth was launched onto the bed where Hermione sat, a mess of red curls and clothing.

Hermione magicked the door shut and turned to stare at her daughter. Beth gave a hearty 'hurmph' and folded her arms across her chest.

"That is not fair play, _mummy dear,_" Beth pouted. Hermione smirked and reached out for a hug.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at me forever," she proclaimed, and Beth flung herself into her mother's arms, giggling like a lunatic. "Wait until you see your room!" Hermione squealed excitedly. And they giggled together like toddlers, walking towards the door.

"Oh, wow!" Beth exclaimed, walking around her temporary room. Hermione smiled as she watched her daughter strut in awe of the refined furniture that didn't have any marker scribbled on it. This was all new to her.

Suddenly there was a tapping on the window. Hermione turned to see a plump gray owl with a beak so tiny you had to search its face for a little yellow. Hermione walked over to the window and let the bird in. It held it's ankle out, shaking it urgently. Hermione took the letter and almost immediately the bird took off into the darkening sky.

Hermione looked at the envelope curiously. It had the Hogwarts crest stamped on it, so she opened it hurriedly, not liking being kept in the dark.

_Dear Miss Granger and Family,_

_You were told that upon arrival that you would receive additional information about your activities for the next few weeks, however, there has been a change of plans. You will attended to the dinner tonight in formal attire and it has been decided that there will be a theme dedicated to each day you are spending here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every morning at nine o'clock you will receive information about the theme pertaining to the day ahead. I hope you understand. You will be permited to ask questions at the dinner tonight._

_Best regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Ron Weasley paced back and forth in his room. Lavender was lying down on the bed (not nearly as big as Hermione's, mind you) staring at him. Drew was in his room, playing quietly by himself. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Ron dear, please come and stop pacing. Whatever is the matter?" She patted the bed beside her and he sat down, reluctantly. "You've been acting like this ever since you saw Hermione leave with Draco and the children. **What **is bothering you?"

"I just—what if he hurt her Lav. I would never be able to forgive myself." He shook his head, and Lavender rolled her eyes once more.

"I'm sure she's fine. Hermione is not a daft girl. She knows how to protect herself. And Malfoy seemed generally polite when we saw him this afternoon." Ron scowled at her. Lavender studied him. Then, a look of revelation dawned on her face. "Oh, I know what's bothering you." She said, haughtily. "Your upset, because the two of them seem to be getting along A little too well, actually, and you're not comfortable with it." Lavender snorted. "I should've known you still have feelings for her."

Ron's head snapped up. "Oh, Lavender. That's not it at all. I just don't want him to try anything on her, that's all." He came to sit down beside her. He kissed her passionately and rubbed her belly. When he pulled away, she looked up at him tiredly (being eight months pregnant takes its toll), a trace of tears in her eyes.

"Alright. If that's what you say it is, then, I trust you."

"Good. You should." He replied, before leaning down to kiss her again.

**Okay, that's all for this time. The next chapter will be the dinner and then every chapter after that will be the day and it's 'theme'. Hope you guys liked it. I STILL NEED BABY NAMES!!! **

**--KATEROCKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers. I plan on updating as much as possible this weekend because, just like I thought, I have had multiple amazing ideas for 'A Simple Haircut' so I CANNOT wait until June to get that started again. Here is the next chappie!**

**--The (Kate is AMAZING!) Author**

* * *

Hermione sat at her amazing, marble counter in her magnificent bathroom. Beth sat next to her, glancing over at her mum and then copying whatever it was that she was doing. There they sat, humming tunelessly and blow drying their hair. Beth had a tiny, plastic version of Hermione's hair dryer, which was pink and Revlon.

Hermione could have simply used a drying spell but she preferred not to do magic for such simple things. It made her feel incapable.

She glanced over at her daughter, who was humming and flipping her hair over her shoulder every few seconds to keep up the impression that she was using an _actual _hair dryer. The sight made Hermione giggle, and she finished with her own curly head, standing up. The stool she was sitting on made a screeching sound when it scraped over the floor and it echoed around the bathroom, startling both girls.

Beth's face lit up. "Cool!" she shouted, and it also echoed. She looked around excitedly and Hermione rolled her eyes, and exited the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel. She went rummaging around in her closet, glad she had brought clothes appropriate for galas such as these. She couldn't even imagine how the Great Hall would look now that they had returned.

The decorations were extravagant for even just school dances, so she assumed it would most definitely exceed expectations now that they were alumni. She released an excited squeal.

"Hermione?" called a deep voice from outside. Hermione stifled a scream.

"Dad! Uncle Harry!" screeched Beth, running from the bathroom in her pink bathrobe.

"Kiddo!" Harry yelled mimicking Beth's high-pitched voice. "Is your mum here by any chance?"

Hermione sighed. She just couldn't win. "Yeah, she's in there." Hermione could imagine Beth pointing to the closet which she currently resided. Hermione gripped the towel around her tighter and stepped out from inside her hiding place.

"Hey guys," she said. Harry turned pink at her current state, and Ron just stared.

"Hey, Hermione. Sorry about, erm…this," Harry said sheepishly, chuckling softly. Ron still stared. It was making Hermione uncomfortable. Hermione turned away from Ron, and smiled at Harry.

"That's alright. We've been friends for years; you were bound to catch me half dressed at some point. You guys can just sit on the bed and I'll get dressed in here." Hermione walked back into the closet.

She left the door open slightly, so she could still hear what Beth was saying. Hermione told her stories at bedtime, and, well, let's just say that most of them _weren't_ fictional.

Hermione dressed quickly, listening to Beth tell Harry and Ron all about Draco and Dawn, who was her new best friend, apparently. She could imagine their faces of disbelief, but Malfoy actually _had _been civil, so she let it go.

Hermione grabbed her red pumps and exited her closet, closing the door swiftly. Hermione turned to face her two best friends.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Draco lay on his bed, gazing at the ceiling. It was painted a mossy green, and it comforted him, being back at his school, even though he had grown to hate it because of the pressure placed upon him in sixth year.

Dawn came out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. She had just woken up from her nap and the ball didn't start for another 45 minutes. Draco sat up and looked at his daughter. She looked adorable dragging her pink teddy bear on the ground, rubbing her right eye, and then collapsing into Draco's open arms.

Draco kissed the top of her head and she yawned.

"Come on love," he whispered to her, kissing the top of her hair again. "You have to get ready for the ball."

"Will Beth be there?" she asked. Draco sighed. It seems as though the two girls were now inseparable. What was going to happen when the reunion was over?

"Yes. Yes, she will," he said, once again kissing the top of her head. Dawn jumped up.

"Okay!" she squealed, jumping up from her father's arms, running toward her bedroom. Draco followed her. When he found her inside the closet, she was holding two dresses from arms length, comparing them. One was a beige dress with mid-shoulder sleeves. It flowed out just below the breast plate and at the bottom there were lace ruffles. The dress came down just below her knees.

The other was a mossy green dress with straps about two inches thick. The dress was lined with black sashes and at the back the dress appeared like two flower petals over lapping one another. Down the back there were small, black buttons. A bow tied around the middle.

Dawn stared at the two dresses hard. "Wear this one," Draco said, pointing to the mossy green one. Dawn looked up at him and shrugged.

"Okay," she said. Draco left the room so she could get dressed, and when she came out there was only twenty minutes left until the ball.

"Come on, dear. Let's get your bed head fixed." Dawn giggled, and nodded. She closed her eyes and pictured the hairstyle she wanted in her mind. Draco pulled out his wand and sighed. Daphne was always so much better at 'girl things'.

"_Redintegro saeta," _he said waving his wand and jabbing it at Dawn without actually touching her. Dawn opened her eyes. She ran over to the mirror and squealed. The top half of her hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. The bottom half was curled into loose ringlets. Her blond hair was shiny and clean and she looked genuinely beautiful.

Draco sighed. He dreaded the coming years because, as his fatherly duties, he was required to fight off all her suitors.

"Come on, love. Let's go," Draco said smiling, holding out his hand.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Ron stood behind Lavender in their suite, pacing. He didn't want to tell Lavender that Hermione was a knock-out. He didn't want to tell her that he still had feelings for her. He didn't want to tell her that she looked like a balloon when she asked. The reward for honest answers these days were lonely nights on the couch.

"You look beautiful, love," he lied. Lavender beamed at him. She was wearing a knee length, navy blue, maternity dress. The sleeves reached her elbows and they flowed out in little ruffles. The dress was a v-neck. Leave it to Lavender to try to show cleavage even though she's happily married and eight months pregnant.

Ron walked over to her and kissed her neck. Lavender moaned. That was the response he wanted. _Hermione is ten times as beautiful. _He thought. Why did he break up with her again? Oh yeah. She was the one that had broken things off. He got angry remembering how she wouldn't even give him an explanation.

He was better off with Lavender.

But he still had to wonder….

* * *

**What do you guys think! Please let me know in a review! The next chapter is going to be extra long and I might write it tonight because I'm so EXCITED!! I was just wondering though; do you guys like it when Ron is a dickface? Because that's how it is in most Dramione fics. Let me know because I can guarantee some Ronald Weasley bastard-ness in this story. I might post another chapter tonight so stay tuned!!! Happy Easter!!  
**

**P.S.--The hair speel Draco uses above is actually Latin and it means 'fix hair' in cas you guys are wondering. I uesd a English-o-Latin translator online.**

**--Kate**


	5. Chapter 5

********

**Hey guys! I told you I would try to update tonight, but after this I probably won't be able to update till next weekend. This is an extra long chappie! Don't say I didn't warn you. I have big plans for this story!!! **

**--Love and More Love**

* * *

The classical music echoed around the Great Hall.

It was decorated extravagantly. The ceiling resembled the dark night sky. The moon was full, and the sky was littered with stars.

There the were three tables set up. One set up at the head of the hall, where the Staff table usually was; it contained tiny finger sandwiches and various snacks and candies.

The table to its right, the Slytherin tables spot, had bowls of punch and butterbeer. There were glasses of wine and firewhisky. This is where Draco stood when Hermione Granger walked in.

The table to the left of the Staff table, where the Gryffindor table usually sat, had a bunch of plastic boxes on it. Inside the boxes, were dozens of hard cover books.

Hermione and Beth walked toward the Great Hall doors. Hermione had a strong grip on Beth's hand, which made Beth grumpy. She didn't like being dragged along. She had tried to protest, but her mother had begged her to behave and told her that she would let go as soon as they reached the Great Hall.

Beth had shrugged, but urged her mother to hurry because she wanted to see Dawn again so badly it hurt.

Draco waited impatiently. Dawn was on the verge of tears, thinking that Draco had lied to her when he said Beth would be here.

He was trying to reassure her, when the doors to the Great Hall banged open.

Hermione stood there awkwardly, knowing fairly well that the humongous noise had been of her making. She blushed and shut the doors quietly. Her classmates stood in silence, staring. Then, a few low whistles echoed around. Mindless chatter started up.

"Is that Hermione Granger?"

"Damn."

"I can't believe it!"

"Merlin, why do I have to be married?"

"You worthless piece of--!"

"Hermione!"

"Mum, why are all these people staring at you?"

"Beth!"

"Dawn!"

The crowd merged around the two Granger girls, engulfing them in dozens of conversations they didn't want to be a part of.

"How are you?"

"What do you do with your hair now?"

"Your suite, or mine?"

"Is this your daughter? She's so cute!"

Hermione guided Beth through the crowd by the shoulders. They stumbled their way into an opening, where Beth disappeared, leaving Hermione alone with her old roommates, Parvarti and Lavender. Hermione sighed and grabbed a glass of firewhisky. This was going to be a long night.

From across the hall, however, Draco was trying desperately to keep his mouth shut. It had been a long time since he had felt the need to gape at a woman, not since Daphne, actually, and it was proving very difficult.

Hermione was wearing a dress with a single, thick strap over her right shoulder. It was tomato red and had a three-inch band around her middle. It clung to all the right curves and below the band resembled a pencil skirt, falling three-quarters of the way down her thighs. He set his firewhisky down on the table and approached her slowly.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"So what did you and Malfoy talk about on your walk?" asked Lavender curiously, taking a sip of her water with a straw (it was one of her pregnancy cravings. She couldn't drink anything without a straw. Parvarti gave Hermione a strange look.

"You and Malfoy?" she asked disbelievingly. Hermione shrugged.

"He fixed up my daughters scraped knee and then his daughter and Beth became friends and Beth started screaming when we tried to put her on a carriage so me and Malfoy walked to the castle instead. Lavender's just making a big deal out of things, _as usual_," Hermione emphasized. She smiled at Lavender in a sickly-sweet kind of way and Lavender looked around the room as if to say 'Who, me?'

Hermione felt someone tap her shoulder and she just barely saw Parvarti's jaw drop before she turned around. Draco grinned at her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked kindly, holding out his hand. Hermione smiled and took his hand.

"But of course, Malfoy," she accepted, setting her drink on the table. She faced Parvarti and Lavender, who were both gazing at her in disbelief. Lavender was smirking, and shaking her head. "You'll know where to find me," she said, winking.

As she walked away she could Parvarti yelling, "Did you see that? She winked at us! When did Hermione become so naughty?" Draco chuckled as he led her out onto the dance floor. Of course he picked the middle of the Great Hall, where everyone could see them together. Hermione put her hands around his neck and he put his hands on her waist.

They swayed to the music, and he twirled her while she laughed. "Your pretty good at this Malfoy," Hermione said when he twirled her again. "I think I may have doubted your dancing skills." He laughed.

"I think I could say the same thing," he said, dipping her. "You look really good tonight, Granger," he said truthfully. Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"Thank you?" she laughed. Draco laughed too.

Ron appeared behind Malfoy, clapping him on the back a little too hard. "Mind if I cut in," he said, glaring.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Beth and Dawn sat over by the 'Gryffindor' table, looking through one of the books, sipping their pumpkin juice every few minutes.

"Look, there's my mummy and daddy," said Dawn, pointing to a moving picture of Daphne and Malfoy sitting under a tree outside of the school. They were laughing, and it wasn't at something cruel, it was something genuinely funny.

Dawn and Beth sighed. "They were so pretty together," said Dawn, sniffling a little. Beth looked at her.

"No, no, don't cry," she said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You know who's even prettier?" Dawn shook her head. "My mum and your dad," she replied, pointing in their direction. Hermione had tilted her head back and was laughing at something Malfoy had said, her curly hair falling down her back. Malfoy was simply smiling down at her, something thoughtful glistening in his eyes.

"You're right," said Dawn sniffling again. Her voice was stuffy, and Beth gave her a comforting hug.

"Well, look who it is. Little Dawn and her new best friend," said a voice from behind the two girls. Beth turned around in outrage. Dawn stared straight ahead.

"Go away, Nicholas," she said simply, standing up. Beth stood up too, and Nicholas looked her over.

She was wearing a strapless red dress that reached the floor. Around her middle was a silver sash that tied in the back. Her hair was loose and unruly, and it suited her. The only thing he didn't like about her appearance was that she was glaring at him. His brother, Jason, was standing next to him, gawking. She was quite pretty for a five-year-old.

"Do you know him, Dawn?" she asked coldly. Dawn took a breath before answering

"Yes, he's Nicholas Zabini. And that's…Jason," she replied hesitantly, nodding at the boy standing next to Nicholas.

"Can we _help_ you? She asked, irritated. Nicholas narrowed his eyes. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that.

"Yeah," he said curtly. "You can move. My brother and I want to sit there," he said, nodding toward the place where Dawn and Beth had just been sitting. Beth looked down at her shoes, took a deep breath, and looked back up.

"Sorry Nicholas, but you'll have to find someplace else to sit. We were here first." She said, gesturing to her and Dawn and then the floor they stood on.

"I was born first," he said.

"On what planet?" Beth retorted. "Now leave your bothering us." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

Nicholas took a few leisurely steps towards Dawn. "Come on, Dawn," he drawled, "can't you convince your friend here to move." He tugged on one of Dawn's curls, and she winced. Beth saw red.

She stomped the few steps to Nicholas and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her level, which was a few inches shorter than his. "Listen up, _Nicky_," she hissed, "we were here first. And you will _never_ hurt Dawn again, unless you want me to kick you where it counts." Nicholas briefly looked down. "Do you understand?" He nodded. "Good, now beat it, and leave us alone." She let go of his collar and shoved him away.

He stumbled into Jason, who looked rather frightened, and together they ran off toward their parents.

Beth's face was flushed. "Thank you," said Dawn quietly. Beth shrugged.

"Don't mention it." She replied, sitting down again, sipping her pumpkin juice. Dawn sat down beside her, smiling to herself.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Draco looked at Hermione uncertainly. He was about to hand her over to Weasley, when Hermione stopped him.

"No," she said, looking at Ron annoyed. "I'm having fun Ron. Go dance with your _wife_," she urged. Ron looked at her shocked.

"'Mione, come on, plea--,"

"I feel like a drink, Draco, let's go get a drink." She said, narrowing her eyes at Ron and dragging Draco in the opposite direction of the drink table. Hermione was fuming.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked her as she straightened her dress. It had ridden up on her thighs while she was storming away from Ron, making a scene. Draco tried not to stare.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, looking up and grabbing one of the books sitting in a bin. She flipped to the first page. 'Hogwarts Class of 2005'popped up in shimmering letters. Hermione beamed, and Draco walked around to the other side of her, reading over her shoulder. "It's a magical yearbook," she whispered, flipping the next page. Pictures of students sat in rows. They were moving pictures, and it showed each student, at different intervals, arriving, taking their name plate, written in their handwriting, and sitting down on a stool, holding up their name plate, and smiling at the camera.

Draco and Hermione were mesmerized. "I'm keeping this," she said aloud. Draco looked at her strangely, though she couldn't see it.

"Are we even allowed too?" he asked. Hermione turned to him.

"Since when does the infamous Draco Malfoy care about the rules?" she asked. He looked up thoughtfully.

"I suppose you're right," he said. He grabbed the year book out of Hermione's hand and flipped to a random page.

Hermione looked over his shoulder, standing on her tippy toes. "Oh, Malfoy!" she exclaimed. He looked at her in alarm.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked. She merely shook her head, shaking with silent laughter, and pointed at a picture.

He looked at the picture that her finger was directing him to. He scowled. It was a picture of when Hermione had punched him in third year. His face flushed.

"Oh, Malfoy," Hermione sighed, before doubling over in a fit of giggles. Draco crossed his arms, waiting until she got quiet. She stood back up, taking a few deep breaths. She touched his cheek then.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "Did I hurt you?" She looked him over, as though expecting to find a bruise, though the event in question had happened years ago.

"Be reasonable, Granger," he said scoffing, grabbing her hand and holding it up for his examination. Her hands were tiny, and her nails were long and painted fire truck red. He shrugged. "I don't think you could hurt me if you tried."

She stomped on his foot with her red, satin pumps and he cried out in pain. She raised her eyebrows. "I take it back, Granger. You can pack a punch." She pressed harder on his foot, putting all her weight on it. "Ow! And you are the most beautiful, brilliant woman I have ever met and that has ever walked this earth!" he cried, and she stepped off.

He put his hands on his knees and heaved a couple of big breaths. This was when Hermione noticed the emptiness of the Great Hall, and the time. It was nearly one in the morning.

Beth and Dawn approached, holding hands and rubbing their eyes. "Mummy," was all Beth had to say before she was scooped up into Hermione's arms. It was the same with Dawn and Malfoy.

Hermione turned to Draco, tucking a yearbook under one arm. "Thanks for the great time Draco," she said. And she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." Draco watched her walk away, before grabbing his own yearbook, and walking to his suite.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Draco lay in bed that night, flipping through the pages of his yearbook. There were a couple of pages dedicated to each member of the Golden Trio, he saw from the table of contents. He automatically flipped to Hermione's pages. _Hermione Jean Granger _was written at the top of the first page in gold, loopy letters. There were a couple of bad pictures of her from first to third year, when her teeth were still too large for her face and her hair was still unmanageable.

But the first good picture of her that he saw was at the Yule Ball. She was wearing those magnificent dress robes and her hear was managed into tight curls pulled into a side ponytail. She was watching Viktor dance with Pansy Parkinson with a smile on her face. She was talking to whoever was holding the camera. Suddenly, she looked over and kissed the lens. When she pulled back she was laughing.

The next was probably later in the year, when she had pulled out of the lake after the second task. Krum was hugging her as she sat in his lap. He was whispering things to her that were making her smile and blush.

Another one was when she was probably around the age of fifteen. She was sitting next to Ron. He was laughing. Potter sat on the ground next to them and was also laughing. Hermione suddenly leaned over and kissed Ron's cheek. Then she pulled back and rubbed the lip gloss off, so it wouldn't be noticeable. Draco saw himself in the background.

He remembered when this picture was taken. He remembered feeling incredibly jealous.

The next picture was Hermione in Hogsmeade eating ice cream. It was melting and she was trying to lick it off the cone. Harry and Ron were laughing at her and she told them to shut up. She shoved Ron's ice cream cone in his face and he looked startled. He sneezed a bunch of times in a row and Hermione fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard.

The last picture was at the graduation ceremony. Hermione was the valedictorian, and she was smiling at everyone in the crowd. She had made a speech about not holding grudges now that the war was finally over and all that. Draco remembered that he had ignored most of it. Hermione whipped her cap up into the air and it gracefully floated down back to her podium. She gave the camera a teary smile, and wiped her eyes.

Draco laid the book open on his chest and sighed. He caressed the spot on his cheek where Hermione had kissed him. He was extremely excited for the following weeks.

********************

* * *

**So what'd ya think? I hope it made up for not updating a while. Be grateful. I love you! Reviews are X's and O's!!!**

**--Katy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so friggin' long. I just couldn't come up with any ideas for this chapter! But this is the only one I've had trouble with, so this long time gap thing, shouldn't happen again.**

**-KaTeYkAt**

Thursday:

Draco opened his eyes and blinked against the bright sun streaming through his window. Beth lay asleep next to him. Peeking through her open bedroom door he caught a glimpse of her unused bed, the sheets slightly ruffled from her sitting, waiting for him to fall asleep so she could crawl into bed next to him.

This had been happening frequently ever since Daphne died.

The yearbook still lay open on his chest, and as he looked over the pictures once more, he wondered how he could have gone to school with Hermione for seven years and had never caught even a peep of the flirty, saucy, brilliant witch that she was. He smiled up at the ceiling.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Hermione awoke to a tapping on her window and bright sunlight streaming through the glass in rays, spotlighting the floor with tiny circles. She stood slowly, tying a dressing gown around her body and approaching the tawny school owl perched outside the window.

Hermione picked a graham cracker off her dressing table (she and Beth had indulged in s'mores after the ball) and fed it to the owl before taking the letter it presented to her and watching the owl swiftly fly away.

The sky was a cloudless blue, and the owl against the beautiful backdrop of the sky was most likely the prettiest thing Hermione had ever seen, and she had a hard time tearing her eyes away to read the letter she gripped in her hand.

The letter was addressed to her in a swirly lettering. She ripped it open, her patience draining from her so fast that it left her dizzy and full of adrenaline.

_Dear Miss Granger and Family, _

_ Today, Thursday, June 24__th__, is dedicated to Care of Magical Creatures. You will attend breakfast and from there will be escorted to your destination._

_Your former Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Then in Professor McGonagall's signature calligraphy;

**Hello, Hermione dear. How have you been? I hope you slept well. I do apologize about all the secrecy, though I can share with you that this; your year's particular reunion is going to be the best ever. I hope to see you at breakfast. **

**Minerva**

Hermione stared at the letter, reading it several times before taking a deep breath. _Care of Magical Creatures. Joy. _Hermione was looking forward to this reunion, but not to the prospect of keeping Beth out of danger or something else unpleasant was not as appealing.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Harry eyed Ron curiously. He was eating very little at the moment, which was very unheard of in the Weasley family, and was intently watching the door.

"_What _are you doing?" he asked curiously, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Waiting for Hermione," he replied, not taking his eyes away from the door. Harry looked toward Ginny, who was tearing at a piece of toast and rolling her eyes. Lavender took a shaky breath and popped a strawberry into her mouth.

The Great Hall doors swung open and a high-pitched scream echoed throughout the Hall. Everyone clamped their hands over their ears and turned to look at the source of the noise.

"Mum! It echoes in here too! That is so cool!" Beth said excitedly, looking at the ceiling in wonder. Hermione removed her hands from her ears and looked around sheepishly. She mumbled an apology and grabbed Beth's shoulders, guiding her toward the Gryffindor table where Ginny, Harry, and Lavender were laughing hysterically.

Hermione scowled at them. "Shut up," she mumbled, grabbing a roll from the basket nearest her. "Beth! Sit down!"

Beth looked up from her position on the floor, where she was attempting to be Mrs. Norris, and grudgingly sat on the bench next to her Uncle Harry. He ruffled her hair and she grumbled at him, swatting his hands away.

Malfoy watched from across the Hall, a tweak of jealously sparking inside his chest. He could see the way Weasley was looking at her. And he was married! Lavender kept glancing at him hopefully, but was continuously let down. Honestly! Why didn't she go and snog Finnegan in a closet like she used to?

"So, I'm glad to see the Deatheater didn't kill you, then," Ron said nonchalantly, ripping a roll in two. Hermione looked at him, irritated.

"Seriously, Ron?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I take back that kiss I gave you in fifth year, page 312."

Ginny burst out laughing. "I saw that picture! Did you see the one where you punched Malfoy! Good God, I nearly peed myself!" Hermione laughed and turned away from Ron, who was fuming.

"I know! I felt so bad!" They went on talking about the yearbook while Ron tore at his food. Little Drew sat between his unspeaking parents chewing softly on a piece of bacon. Beth looked at him in sympathy, and invited him to play Tic-Tac-Toe with her.

Harry stared ahead at Malfoy, watching him carefully. He stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth, and laughed lightly at something Blaise said.

Dawn sat next to him, talking animatedly with a pretty raven-haired girl who was a prettier version of Pansy. He couldn't remember her name. Patty? Patrise? Across from her was a girl with long, wavy brown hair and a small face. She was buttering a roll, and looked exactly like the woman sitting to her left.

_That's Millicent Bullstrode! Wow, what happened? She's actually decent looking. So that must be her daughter, uh, something with an 'M', _he thought.

Malfoy actually looked alright, but there was something behind his eyes; something broken. It gave Harry the chills, and he turned away, taking a bite of his eggs.

"Attention, please," called Professor McGonagall from the Head's Table. She looked around happily, her eyes shining from behind her spectacles. Everybody got quiet; mother's shushing their children and father's comforting fussy babies. "As you probably know, today is dedicated to Care of Magical Creatures." She paused. "You will meet outside, by Hagrid's cabin," she gestured toward the window, "and will await instruction's there. Have fun," she said, sending a wink in Hermione's direction.

Hermione stood up, brushing crumbs off her blouse. She turned to where Beth was sitting, but she wasn't there anymore. She took a deep breath. "Did anyone see where Beth went?" she asked.

Nobody did.

Hermione started to panic.

"Beth? Beth!" she yelled, but the sounds in the Great Hall were too loud. "Beth!"

"Hermione Granger," called a voice over the noise. It was magically amplified. Hermione closed her eyes. Why hadn't she thought of that? "Granger!" The Great Hall was silenced.

Everyone turned to look at her and she peered around Gregory Goyle's monstrous body to find Malfoy smirking at her. Beth and Dawn standing slightly behind him, holding hands. "Hi, mum," said Beth, waving at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and waved back. Malfoy chuckled. "What's taking so long Granger," he asked, and she glared at him.

She walked toward them, punching Malfoy in the shoulder when she got close enough. "Let's go then," she said walking toward the doors. Malfoy smiled and shook his head at her retreating form. He jogged after his daughter.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Did you see them? They looked just like a family."

"How are we even sure they aren't. Did you see the way Draco was looking at her?"

"That is adorable,"

"How sickening," said Ron, as he and Lavender trudged through crowds of people all talking about Hermione and_ Malfoy_. Just saying the name left a bitter taste on his mouth. Lavender rolled her eyes. She was really sick of hearing about Hermione and Draco.

Drew wriggled his fingers, breaking free of Lavender's hand, and disappeared into the crowd, running toward Hermione.

Malfoy and Hermione walked in a comfortable silence on their way to Hagrid's, ignoring the whispers and the stares. They were both used to it by now, her being a part of the Golden Trio, and him being the son of a deatheater.

Drew threw himself at Hermione, before being trampled be Roger Davies and his family. He latched onto her leg and Hermione stumbled, falling into Malfoy. Draco was caught off guard by the sudden weight, and also stumbled. Soon they were a heap of arms and legs on the ground.

Drew started to cry, and Hermione sat up, pulling him toward her. Draco sat up too, rubbing his head. Dawn and Beth, who had stopped gabbing long enough to see that their parents were no longer behind them had doubled back, and broke through the crowd that encircled them.

Lavender was having a panic attack, searching wildly for Drew. Ron told her to calm down, and led her toward the small crowd of people. Then they heard Drew's crying.

"Momma and Poppy are fighting. They alwayzz fight! Why? Mynee, why they alwayzz fighting!" People turned to stare at Ron and Lavender. Ron stood stiffly while Lavender started to cry too. Hermione stared at them blankly while pulling Drew closer to her.

Blaise started herding people away, and the only people that remained were Harry, Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Draco. Ginny had taken all the children down to Hagrid's. Ron watched emotionlessly as Draco stood, and then helped Hermione stand, holding out his hand.

"Well then," Harry said, breaking the silence, "let's go." He gestured toward the hut and started walking.

Beth held Drew's hand, whispering comforting words to him.

Hermione shoved her hands in her front pockets and squinted at the sky. She sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Draco whispered to her. Hermione shook her head. Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then. But in time?" She nodded, and they continued walking down to Hagrid's.

There were coos and yells here and there, but mostly there was laughter. Lots and lots of laughter.

Hermione stopped walking suddenly, she took a deep breath.

FLASHBACK:

_Hermione was walking to her Care of Magical Creatures Class, caressing her lips. He had kissed her. HE HAD KISSED HER! She fingered her time-turner, wanting to relive it, again and again. _

_She arrived to class late, but she went unnoticed. She pulled out a leather book. _

_This was the day she had started The Diary. _

END FLASHBACK.

"Hermione?" Draco said, concerned.

"I'm sorry," she replied, shaking her head, attempting to clear it. She had known coming here would be too much for her. Too much. "Let's go, she said, walking away from Draco and immersing herself in the crowd.

_The Diary._

Hermione needed to sit down.

Where was Beth? She needed to hold her baby in her arms. Their baby.

"This is so cool!" Beth screeched, sitting on top of a hippogriff.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. She turned and fell into his arms. She was taking deep breaths now. Draco rubbed her back, and she tried so hard not to cry.

"Malfoy, I think I need to lie down," she whispered.

"I agree," he replied. "Let me go tell Potter, so he can keep an eye on the girls.

"Okay," she whispered. He disappeared into the crowd, but he was back a moment later.

"Let's go." He said, putting a protective arm around her shoulders and leading her back toward the castle.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Ron watched as Malfoy led Hermione back to Hogwarts, his eyes flashed. He whispered to Harry, "Where are they going?"

"Oh, Hermione said she wasn't feeling well, so Malfoy's taking her back to her room."

Ron felt uneasy about the whole thing, but turned his eyes back to his son, whose tears had yet to dry.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Hermione tore the room apart, looking for The Diary. She knew she had brought it with her, she was sure of it. She brought it with her everywhere.

She finally remembered she was a witch. "_Accio the Diary," _she stated and it came flying out of her purse.

She hugged it close to her and opened it to a random page, collapsing onto her bed.

_Today, we were sitting in the common room. It was just the two of us. I could feel his magnetic pull, and it scared me how attached I was. _

"_Why can't we tell Harry and Ron about…us?" I asked. He got a sad look in his eyes._

"_Because, Hermione. This is my last year at Hogwarts, and that troll isn't even allowing people in their own years date. What makes you think we can get away with it? I mean, as soon as you graduate we can get married. We can do whatever you want to do, we can elope."_

_I shrugged. I knew he wanted to whisk me away to America. He wanted to leave this dark, Voldemort invested country and leave. He wanted to get married in the City of Atlantis and come back five years later with three kids. He wanted to be with me. _

_And that scares me. It scares me how much I love him. _

**HEYYYY! Finally, right? So what'd you think? Please let me know in a review, I'm sorry it took so long!**

**-LateKate :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you liked the whole 'Ron isn't Beth's father after all' shocker! I love writing this story! Reviews are hugs and digital chocolate! More is revealed….**

**P.S. I really have nothing to do today so I'll be posting a lot I hope. **

**-Katie**

Hermione read the Diary over and over again until she fell asleep. She missed lunch and when she woke up, dinner was in session.

"Pokey," she called. There was a crack and a particularly ugly house-elf appeared.

"Miss called," said the house-elf snootily.

"Yes," replied Hermione, rolling her eyes. She had given up and S.P.E.W after meeting this individual house-elf. They're quite the stubborn creatures. "I would like you to bring up a plate of whatever it is we are having for dinner, and also, tell Draco Malfoy to bring Beth up when he's finished eating."

"Yes, miss," said Pokey boredly, and then she apparated away. Hermione sighed in frustration and walked into the bathroom, turning on the tap; might as well get a soothing bath in while there was no Beth to fret about.

She stripped, leaving her clothes in a small pile next to the bath and gently stepped into the scalding water. She lowered herself in, slowly. She had just closed her eyes, when there was a crack. She knew it was just Pokey, but she still jumped.

When Pokey caught sight of Hermione she made a disgusted face and apparated away, leaving a tray piled high with fish and chips and fruit. There was a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a glass so clear and crystal it reflected a rainbow on the walls.

Hermione sighed and picked up a slice of watermelon daintily. She needed this. Today had been rather stressful. She closed her eyes and let the hot water work its magic.

Too bad it didn't last.

There was a pounding coming from the door and then a voice. "Mom," called Beth. If Beth was here, then Draco wasn't far behind.

Hermione went into panic mode. She leaped out of the tub, grabbed a dressing gown from off the hook and slid into the bedroom, nearly falling on her arse.

"Hey Granger," said Malfoy, who was looking at her curiously.

"Hey," replied Hermione, looking uneasy about the situation. What was with the guys in this castle catching her half naked. I mean really; first Harry and Ron and now Malfoy, might as well call all the boys to the yard while we're at it.

Dawn and Beth had gone to Beth's room and the two of them were left alone.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco, taking a step toward her. Hermione hesitated before answering.

"Yeah, I'll be fine tomorrow," she replied, hoping to dismiss the subject. Draco chuckled, taking another step closer.

"That doesn't answer my question, Granger." They were only about six inches apart now. "What happened to you today?" He reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I can't tell you," she said, breathlessly, "I'm sorry." Draco's hand remained on her cheek, and he leaned closer.

The door burst open and in came Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "Hermione what—!" Hermione and Draco sprang apart.

There was a terribly awkward silence, and Hermione broke it. "Um, well then, right. Draco I will see you tomorrow." He stared at her for a few seconds, apparently in a trance, and then snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah, see you. Dawn! Time to go!"

"But Dad!" she cried from the other room. He didn't say anything and Dawn came scurrying out of Beth's room. "Bye!" she called before Draco pulled her out the door and down the hall.

Hermione turned to face Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

Ginny was looking slightly amused with her arms crossed. Harry looked shocked and embarrassed at barging in on Hermione and Malfoy, of all people. And Ron looked angry and devastated.

But mostly angry.

"Like I said, see you tomorrow," Hermione said, ushering them out the door. They went reluctantly, and just as Hermione was about to close the door, Ginny turned to face her.

"We'll talk," she said before taking the door knob from an extremely shocked Hermione and closing the door with a firm 'slam!'

Hermione groaned and slapped her palm to her forehead. She couldn't believe Malfoy; _Malfoy, _of all people had been about to kiss her. To her great shock, and amusement, she felt butterflies.

Beth came into the room and jumped on the bed next to her mother.

"Tell me a bed time story mom," she said, sitting Indian style, looking like a doll in her light pink nightgown. Hermione sighed.

"Sure thing cutie, let me think," she replied searching in the back of her mind for a story from the Beedle and the Bard.

"No mom, tell me a story from your story book." Hermione reached behind her and grabbed the Diary. She flipped to a random page and began to read.

"There once was a girl named Jane, and she was in love with a boy named George. He was in the same house as her and they attended this very school many years ago. They kept it a secret as best they could, but people were starting to notice.

"The people in Gryffindor aren't stupid, you know." Beth laid back and folded her hands on her stomach, imagining the scene.

"They knew that George and Jane had something going on, and one night, when Jane and George snuck out to be together, Jane's friend, Mauve, followed them.

"Jane and George snuck down the hallways with a special map, giggling like little girls and holding hands." Hermione wasn't even looking at the book anymore. She was staring straight ahead, remembering.

"Mauve couldn't believe it. George had a girlfriend. She had no idea that it was Jane, but kept knew it was someone from her dorm.

"George and Jane snuck around the corner, and before she could take another step, a Professor caught her, and forced her back to the tower.

"The next day, Mauve told Jane and everyone else in the dorm about George's girlfriend and how she had vowed to find out who it was before the end of term."

Beth had dozed off and was snoring slightly. Hermione closed the Diary and kissed the cover, sticking it under her pillow. "Goodnight George," she whispered.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Hermione woke up to the brightly lit sky gleaming through the glass. She stood and gazed and the lake, the Giant Squid bathing lazily in the light. The grass sparkled with morning dew and it reminded her of her home.

She missed it so much.

She could she an owl approaching and she opened the window for it. It swooped in, dropped the letter on Hermione's head, and swooped out.

Hermione picked the letter out of her bed head and opened it slowly, wondering if she really wanted to participate in today's events. Yesterday had been a nightmare.

_Dear Ms. Granger and Family,_

_Quidditch match. Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw. More information will be given at breakfast. _

_Your Former Headmaster, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

Hermione shrugged at the letter a tossed it in the rubbish bin. She tried to ignore it, but in her chest, right about where her heart should be, she felt excitement.

**How about that, guys? Review please, and if you can, I want your best guess at who Mauve is. Really not that hard. I'm also working on a new Fic. It's called Didn't You Know? and it is a Ron/OC, Hermione/OC, Harry/Ginny. Haven't really started writing yet, mostly I've just got little excerpts. That will probably be up this month or next month :D I LOVE you guys!**

**-Kate the Awesome Person**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hint, hint, my darlings. If you're still trying to figure out who 'Mauve' is, look at what's written underneath it in a thesaurus. And just so you know, George isn't **_**His**_** real name. **

**-Kate**

**P.S. I LOVE WRITING THIS FIC SO FREAKIN MUCH! Your reviews are so funny ****I love your guesses. Ahahahahah…**

* * *

Hermione pounced on Beth, and a mixture of red and brown curls covered the sheets. "Wake up, my love. Today, you will be witnessing a real, live Quidditch game."

Beth was up in a second.

"Is Gryffindor going to be playing mummy?" she asked, climbing out of the bed. Hermione shook her head 'no' and proceeded into her closet.

She needed something subtle, but sexy at the same time. She chuckled to herself. What had gotten into her? She really needed to stop hanging around Malfoy.

She picked up and pink sweater and groaned. _Malfoy._

Ginny was sure to ambush her at breakfast, along with Ron, and also probably Harry. Her friends were certainly pieces of work.

And then she also had to deal with Malfoy, and Lavender, who had most likely told Parvarti. By breakfast the whole entire school would know.

Bugger.

She dropped the pink sweater and picked up a t-shirt that said 'Quit Staring' around the boob area. It was a low-cut v-neck. Gag gift from Ginny.

She shrugged. What more did she have to lose?

She threw on some denim shorts and left her hair down, in a crazy mess. She smeared on some eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss.

She decided to never go to the bad side of New York dressed like this.

"Wow, mummy. You look like a hoochie ma-"

"Beth Anita Granger! Don't you dare use such words around me!" Beth shrugged, and turned to look in the mirror. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and some denim shorts.

"I wish I had boobies," she sighed. Hermione laughed.

"They do come in handy," she said. Beth raised an eyebrow. "Just trust me."

They walked down to the Great Hall, chatting about Quidditch and Dawn.

She opened the doors, and noticed that they always seemed to make excessive noise when she entered.

Hermione started towards the Gryffindor table, but when she caught sight of Ron's face, steered clear and took a seat next to Neville and his wife Hannah.

"Hey Neville," she said, risking a glance towards Ginny, who was giving her the evil eye. "Hi, Hannah."

"Hey Hermione," Hannah replied. "Nice shirt," she said, winking. Hannah was there when Hermione had opened it.

"Hey mum," said Beth. "Why aren't we sitting with aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry and them?" she asked. Hermione chose not to reply to this and gave Hannah a forced smile while buttering some toast.

Hannah snorted into her pumpkin juice, and Neville looked at her curiously.

"Is it because of the fight you had with them last night after Draco left our suite?"

Hannah now burst out into laughter and even Neville chuckled while stuffing some eggs into his mouth.

"Yes, darling. Everyone is mad at mummy." Hermione replied with an exasperated sigh. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Are you and Draco going to get married?" Beth asked nonchalantly, as if asking whether or not it was going to rain.

Hermione promptly spit her pumpkin juice all over Neville.

"Um, sweetheart, I think that's a question for Draco," Hannah said, handing Neville a napkin and giving Hermione a questioning look as she coughed.

Thankfully, McGonagall called for everyone's attention. Hermione turned towards her, eyes cast towards the ground, cheeks flushed.

"Alright, alright settle down," she said with a small smile on her face. "As you know, today will be the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match. The winner will go on to play Slytherin. And the winner of that game will go on to play Gryffindor. The winner of the Gryffindor game will be given another Quidditch cup trophy that will be placed in the Gryffindor common room.

"The winning team's families will also get 100 galleons each." Whispers broke out among the Hall, and Professor McGonagall waited for them to quiet down again before continuing.

"Each team will have an hour to practice and the game will take place at noon. I advise you eat as much as you can now, because lunch will not be served until after the game ends." She gave us all a mischevious smile.

Hermione sighed. _So basically, they aren't feeding us until the game ends. Perfect._ McGonagall conjured a scroll and gazed at it through her thick glasses.

"The Hufflepuff team will be Ernie MacMillan-Keeper, Justin Finch-Fletchley-Seeker, Morag MacDougal-Chaser, Susan -Chaser, Elias Moon-Chaser, Sally-Anne MacDougal-Beater, and Hannah Abbott-Beater." Neville looked at Hannah, shocked and quite scared. Hannah, you see, was five-months pregnant. Surely they wouldn't put her on a broom.

Hannah looked at him and sighed. "I'll put on a shield charm, love." She said, patting his hand. He nodded, but still looked ready to hurl his eggs all over the table.

"The Ravenclaw team will be Roger Davies-Keeper, Cho Thomas-Seeker, Lisa Turpin-Chaser, Padma Patil-Chaser, Mandy Boot-Chaser, Terry Boot-Beater, and Luna Zabini-Beater." She paused for a second and the list disappeared. "I would now like both Keepers to come up here and flip a coin to determine who will have the Quidditch field to practice first."

Roger and Ernie approached McGonagall, Roger called heads, but Ernie got the field first. They rest of the Hall was dismissed.

Hermione stood and brushed the crumbs off her shirt. Beth had run off with Dawn, and when she looked up, she saw Malfoy, gazing at her with something that she couldn't read written in his eyes.

"Draco, look," she started taking a step closer. "I'm sorry about last night. I just—it was all happening so quickly and Harry and Ron have some sort of device in their heads that lets them know whenever I'm with in a three feet radius of a guy."

"It's okay." he said shrugging. "It was my fault anyway." Hermione rolled her eyes and they started to walk outside in search of their children.

"No it wasn't, but on the bright side, Beth thinks we're getting married." Hermione said sarcastically, sitting down under a tree by the lake watching Beth and Dawn play tag in the water.

Malfoy sat down next to her. They were silent for a few minutes.

"So are you going to tell what happened to you yesterday?" he asked, the wind whipping his blonde hair. He saw Hermione shiver and handed her his jacket. She smiled at him and gratefully put it on. It was chilly for the summer.

"The war." She said. He looked at her confused. She turned to him, tucking a curl behind her ear. "The war happened to me." She turned her head back towards the lake and closed her eyes, feeling the sun on her face and the wind tease her hair. She could feel Draco's eyes on her.

She knew that he knew she wasn't giving him the whole truth, but he let it be.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Ginny watched Draco and Hermione from afar, fingering the bump on her stomach. They made a good pair, she thought. She turned to watch her own children, playing in the courtyard with the Thomas'. Dean and Cho had twins, but they looked nothing alike.

Penny had fairly dark skin, like dean, but had Cho's pretty hair and eyes. And Grant was rather Asian-looking, like Cho, with her olive colored skin, but had Dean's build, skinny and muscular.

Dean and Cho sat away from her and Harry, whispering to each other and kissing occasionally. It reminded her of someone. It was someone Hermione hung out with years and years ago. Hermione never had an _official _boyfriend at school, besides Krum.

Ginny just couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu. Cho kept becoming Hermione, and Dean would just turn into some blurry form. She shook her head.

Harry turned to her and kissed her hand. "Something wrong, love?" He asked, smiling at her softly. Ginny smiled at him and shook her head again. She turned to look at Dean and Cho again.

He was running his fingers through her hair. They flashed into Hermione and Mystery Boy again. Even the steps somehow seemed significant. She just couldn't shake it…

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

The game was starting. Hermione stood next to Draco and Lavender, who was twisting around strangely. The player had just kicked off, and MacMillan had the Quaffle. Ron was holding onto Lavender's waist, who was squirming around like a baby flobberworm. Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry all looked at her strangely, and she continued to hop around while watching the game intently. Ron glanced at Hermione and gave her a questioning look.

Hermione shrugged and turned to Draco, who looked like he was going to laugh at any second. Beth and Dawn were 'oohing' and 'awwing' as the players whizzed past.

"Lavender, are you alright?" Hermione asked. Lavender nodded, and then shook her head. She turned to look at her with a pained and concentrated look on her face.

"I really have to pee," she said crossing and uncrossing her legs and then jumping up and down. "But I really don't want to miss this game." Then suddenly she gasped and bent at the waist, stomping her feet. She stood back up and continued to jump around. "Damn baby kicking at my bladder all morning." She mumbled, turning back to the game.

Ron threw his head back and laughed and soon everyone else joined in. Lavender gave everyone an angry look but then turned back to the game squirming and jumping.

Ron leaned down and kissed her neck, and then her cheek. "Go and pee love, nobody wants to see a pregnant lady wet herself." Lavender sighed and jumped and squirmed some more, "Fine."

She started towards the loos, but bent down and mumbled, "Oh bloody hell," before rushing down the stairs. Ron looked after her lovingly, before turning and leaning on the edge of the stand.

Hermione gave a small smile. It was moments like these that Hermione missed the most. The funny, loving, quirky ones that made Ron forget all about her.

A loud cheer echoed around the pitch. Justin and Cho were racing around in circles, scrambling after the Golden Snitch. From what Hermione could see, Cho was in the lead.

Meanwhile, Mandy had the Quaffle and made a goal after goal while Ernie watched the two seekers.

Is was 200 to 60, with Ravenclaw in the lead. Suddenly, Cho stopped flying. She clutched fell off her broom and clutched at her stomach.

It was silent on the pitch, and you could see Dean struggling to get to his wife.

She laid down on her back and Madam Hooch, ran out to her. Dean punched the professor that was holding him back and ran towards her too. All the players flew down and were reluctant to approach.

A retching noise could be heard throughout the pitch. Again and again, she vomited. And when everything grew quiet again, the announcer called out. "HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!" And cheers once again broke out among the pitch. Everyone looked at Justin, who had momentarily been forgotten. He held up the snitch, and then dropped it, kneeling down next to Dean and the Healer. Ravenclaw still won by ten points.

Hermione sighed in relief. "Fucking Myrtle locked the door to all the loos in the castle. And Peeves got at the one in our suite. What'd I miss?" asked Lavender still jumping around like a frog.

Ron smiled at her softly. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "Ravenclaw won," he said.

"Damn it!" she said breaking free of Ron's grasp, turning around in a circle and grabbing at her crotch. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she muttered.

"Lavender," Hermione said. "There are children."

"Did you try _Alohomora_?" asked Ron. Lavender groaned shaking her head. Ron chuckled. "Come on then."

Hermione smiled again. _They were a good match, _she thought. _He just needs to get over me. They could be great together. _

Draco looked at her curiously. He jerked his head in the direction of the castle and she nodded. "See you later, Harry," she called, beckoning to Beth and Dawn. "Bye Ginny." Ginny nodded at her and watched them leave.

She couldn't stop thinking about Mystery Boy.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Draco walked Hermione and Beth back to their suite. It was nearly midnight. (The game had gone on longer then I described.)

The four of them stood in a line, all of them holding hands, trekking through the grass and various plants.

Beth was holding onto Draco's hand like it was a lifeline, as was Dawn to Hermione's hand. Draco and Hermione held hands in the middle, both trying to avoid each other's gaze.

As soon as they got to Hermione's suite, Dawn and Beth ran off to Beth's room, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"What's your favorite color, Draco?" asked Hermione, lying back onto the bed. Draco climbed up next to her and watched her watch him.

"Blue," he finally answered.

She smiled. "Mine too."

"What was your favorite subject in school?" He asked.

"Airthmancy." Draco just gazed at her thoughtfully. He longed to reach out and touch her hair. "What was yours?"

Draco smirked. "You'll laugh." Hermione snuggled closer to him, giggling.

"No I won't." She said softly, looking at him from under her eyelashes. Her smell intoxicated him. Apples and grass and vanilla. He closed his eyes, feeling her warm breath on his neck and cheeks. "Just tell me Draco."

"Muggle studies." He said, opening his eyes. She gasped.

"You seriously took Muggle studies?" He smirked at her.

"Sssh, it's a secret." He whispered.

"Draco,"

"Hermione."

"Hey Dad," said Dawn. Draco immediately sat up.

"Yes, love?" he asked, and she climbed up on the bed and into his lap.

"Beth's fallen asleep in there. And I'm tired." She yawned and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I think we'll go." said Draco, picking up Dawn and getting out of the bed. Hermione stood up to and walked him to the door.

Hermione looked at him. She _really_ looked at him. "Draco-," she started, but she never finished.

Draco leaned forward and kissed her. She immediately grabbed his neck and pulled him closer.

Then Dawn yawned and they broke apart. Hermione placed her forehead on his and closed her eyes tight before finally taking a step back. "Goodnight," she said. He smiled at her.

"Goodnight," he replied. Hermione kissed Dawn on the top of her head. "Goodnight, darling," she whispered. Dawn's eyelids fluttered.

"Goodnight mum," she yawned. Hermione looked up at Draco shocked. He just smiled at her again and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**FINALLY! Or was it too soon? Please tell me what you thought about the whole Lavender-pee-pee-dance-thing. Was it creepy or not? I thought it would be a cute Ron/Lavender moment. Please, review. Reviews are digital chocolate. And hugs. And kisses from Tom Felton.**

**-KatieKateKate**


	9. Chapter 9

**For this chapter we need a bit of a family tree:**

**Padma and Theo:**

**Mason—5 years old**

**Freddy (girl)—4 years old**

**Deborah—1 year old **

**Luna and Blaise:**

**Nicholas—7 years old**

**Jason—6 years old**

**Sorry that it's been for-FREAKING-ever. Here's the update. Love you guys. **

**-KateISaBEASTauthor**

Hermione woke up to knocking on her door. She got up and stretched. She realized she had fallen asleep in her clothes. She had stayed up late, thinking about her kiss with Draco. It had been… indescribable. She hadn't felt this way about someone in a long, long time.

She opened the door, and there was Ginny, standing, petting her baby bump as she did so often now-a-days. "Ginny!" she exclaimed, sticking her head outside the doorway and looking around for other people, before pulling her roughly into her suite.

"Hermione, what the-?" Ginny questioned, staring at Hermione as though she had a second head.

"Draco kissed me!" Hermione yelled, before clamping her hand over her mouth and peeking into Beth's room to make sure she didn't wake her. Ginny stared at her open mouthed. Hermione fidgeted with her shirt. "Please say something," she pleaded.

"Wow," Ginny muttered after a few seconds, then she squealed and Hermione sighed, glad that normal Ginny had made an appearance. "So are you guys gonna go out? You totally should! You guys are so cute together!"

"I don't know…" She replied. It was all so confusing. She still was so hung up on Him. There was a tapping on the window, and Hermione went over to it, letting n the sleek black owl. It dropped a letter on her head and swooped back off into the early morning daylight. She tore it open anxiously, and Ginny took a seat on her bed.

_Dear Miss Granger and Family,_

_ Today, you and your family will be spending the whole day in Hogsmeade. Tonight at 8 o'clock sharp your attendance is required at another Family Ball that will be hosted. Have a pleasant day. _

_You former headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione sighed, her nerves on end. Another day spent entirely with Malfoy. She felt as giddy as a school girl. She liked it.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Draco walked to the Great Hall pleasantly. Dawn was ahead of him, dancing along. People smiled at her endearingly at her when they passed, and she just smiled back, and kept dancing.

He missed Hermione; which was news to him, because they had only been apart for close to ten hours. He would have never though he would fall in love at this reunion, let alone with Hermione Granger.

He saw a future with her. He had been plagued with dreams of her and him, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. It all started when Dawn had called her Mum. Things had gone downhill after that. Or would it be uphill? He sighed. It was all so complicated. But he had made it a goal to learn as much about her as possible during this Hogsmeade trip. He also planned to kiss her again. Tonight.

He entered the Great Hall, and Dawn grabbed his hand, leading him to the Slytherin table. She had also become attached to Pansy's daughter, Paris. They were becoming quite good friends.

Once he had sat down, he snuck a glance at Hermione. She was wearing a green tank top and some jean Capri pants that were cuffed at the bottom. Her hair was left down and her curls cascaded down her shoulders in elegant ringlets.

He sighed to himself. Theodore Nott leaned across the table. "Hey man, you look like you could use some guy time," he said. Draco sighed again. As much as he would like to spend this whole day with Hermione, it was rather true.

"Yeah," said Blaise, joining in his conversation. "Theo and I were gonna play some Quidditch and Luna and Padma were going to take the kids around town." He turned to Luna. "Do you mind inviting Hermione with you, along with Beth and Dawn?" he asked. Luna took his hand and kissed it.

"No, of course not," she said. "I'll just go ask her." Blaise watched his wife walk off and then turned back to Draco. "You can tell us what's up with you and Granger," he said, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

"Who's Granger?" asked Dawn, spreading some peanut butter on a piece of bread. Draco smoothed back her hair.

"That's Hermione, silly girl," he said, chuckling a bit. She sighed.

"I love Hermione. I want her to come and be my new mum. Can you buy Hermione for me?" she asked. Draco stared at his daughter in shock, as did Blaise and Theo. Draco had always told his daughter he would buy her whatever she wanted, if she just asked. She rarely asked for anything. It killed him to not be able to give his daughter the one thing she ever asked for; a mother.

"We'll see, love," he replied, patting her on the head. Luna returned then.

"Hermione said she would love to come with us on our Hogsmeade trip," Luna exclaimed, taking a seat next to Blaise.

"Dawn," Draco said, "would you like to go with Hermione today?" Her eyes lit up.

"Hermione! Oh, please can I go with Hermione, Dad, please?" she was bouncing in her seat. Draco laughed.

"Of course you can," he confirmed.

Dawn squealed and babbled on about how grand Hermione was. Blaise and Theo listened to her, amused. They asked questions occasionally, until it breakfast was over and the wives went to meet Hermione in the Entrance Hall. Luna kissed Blaise, kissing her semi-swollen belly. Padma kissed Theo, balancing a baby on her hip.

Draco would never admit it, but he was jealous. He imagined Hermione leaning down to kiss him, holding the hand of a toddler and balancing a baby on her hip. He quickly snapped himself out of it. He couldn't believe he was thinking _those_ thoughts about _Hermione Granger_.

He watched the mothers walk towards the door, surrounded by children. Dawn turned to wave at him, and he blew her a kiss. She beamed at him, and it made him smile. Hermione appeared beside the wives and Dawn jumped up in greeting. Hermione smiled and picked her up. Beth jumped to show Dawn a picture she had drawn.

Hermione glanced up at him and smiled. He waved, and she waved. Luna motioned for her to follow, so she did.

Draco was sad to see her go.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

"So, Hermione," Padma started. Hermione sighed. It was only a matter of time. "What's going on with you and Draco?"

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing," she replied. Padma scoffed.

"Please don't lie to me Hermione. You're too good for that," she said. I looked at her, and sighed.

"We may have kissed. Once!" I exclaimed. She gave a very un-Padma-like squeal. Her baby giggled and Hermione smiled at the small child.

"Oh, Hermione, that's so sweet. You should have seen the way he was looking at you today in the Great Hall. Oh, you will be so great together I just know it!"

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Beth and Dawn walked in front of the parents, chatting aimlessly. Nicholas, Jason, and Mason walked slightly behind them.

Jason sighed. "Beth is so pretty," he said. "I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend," he declared. Nicholas scowled.

"Snap out of it, Jason. She's too young," he said, squinting into the sky. Jason looked at the ground and kicked a rock.

"Fine," he muttered.

Dawn glanced behind them and saw the three boys whispering. "Beth?" Beth turned to look at Dawn. "I think Nicholas has a crush on you."

**Uh-oh! Trouble in the paradise of young children. Or should we say romance? REVIEW!**

**-Kate**


End file.
